


The 5 Things Sam Notices About Dean and The 1 He Doesn't

by devotedtodean



Series: 5 Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always watched Dean but Not closely enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Things Sam Notices About Dean and The 1 He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Once again borrowing the boys from Eric Kripke. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like and feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Xoxo

Sam has noticed five things about his big brother:

 

#1    The Way He Kisses Women

 How he gently grips her face in both hands and leans in slowly. The anticipation on her face before his soft lips press against hers.

The moment her whole body gives into the kiss and she presses herself up to his brothers body wantonly.

Just once Sam Would love to feel Dean's hands on his face like that. Dean's lips on his and that beautiful body pressed firmly against him.

 

#2.      The Way He Flirts

Dean always tells him that women love a bad boy but most of Dean's conquests have started with Dean being a perfect gentleman.

Comforting grieving relatives, who are just distant enough to be fair game.

Sweet talking witnesses while wearing his F.B.I suit. Offering to 'take further statements' in private while giving them his best sparkling smile.

Even in bars, he buys the ladies drinks, compliments them and respects the hell out of them, until the morning.

 

#3.      The Way He Pretends To Be Bad Ass

No one but Sam knows how Dean suffers.

He stares into nothing sometimes, as if he is recalling memories he can't, or refuses, to forget.

He tortures himself far more than Alistair ever did.

Sam has heard Dean crying himself to sleep on numerous occassions.

At times like those Sam wants to pull his brother close and hold him...but he doesn't.

 

#4.      He Doesn't Like His Legs

Dean is very body confident from the waist up.

He has the sexiest body Sam has ever seen. Broad muscular shoulders and back, hard pectorals and abs you could grate cheese on, all leading down to a perfect V shape at the bottom of his stomach, that Sam so badly wants to run his tongue over.

Sam had pretty much memorised every inch of Dean's body that he can because his brother walks around so often with his shirt off it's obscene.

But Dean rarely takes his pants off. Even though he has muscular thighs and  **the most perfect ass,** he is aware that his legs are slightly bowed and he hates that.

Even when they were kids Dean never wore shorts or walked around the motel rooms in just his boxers like Sam had.

Of course, Sam would never walk around in just his underwear now because he usually can't be alone with Dean without his cock getting hard.

The amount of time he spends sat at motel room tables trying to hide his boner is uncountable or, laying in bed on his stomach, his erection leaving permanent dents in the mattress he is that hard, waiting for Dean to fall asleep so he can jerk-off while looking at his big brother.

Imagining those amazing legs, shaped the way they are to fit perfectly around Sam's waist as he thrusts between them until...

Dean might not like his legs but Sam loves them.

 

#5.      The Way His Brother Comforts Him

Dean can always tell when Sam is feeling down.

It's probably the sad puppy eyes that give it away but his big brother knows that sometimes he needs space and other times all Sam needs is a hug from his brother.

It's those hugs Sam loves the most. He notices how Dean holds him tight, like he is trying to squeeze the 'sad' out of him.

Sam is ashamed to admit that he has often faked being miserable just so Dean would hold him close.

 

The One Thing Sam Doesn't Notice About Dean.

 

Dean is in love with his baby brother.

When he kisses a woman he imagines its Sam's lips beneath his, Sam's jaw under his hands and his little brother's long lean body giving in to him.

When he talks to women he pretends he is wooing Sam.;  talks about beautiful hair, stunning eyes and fabulous body. It's all a little cliche for his Sammy he realises, but it seems to work on the chicks.

So he takes them to bed, trying to forget that it's really his little brother he wants to make love to....

Dean thinks Sam's legs are wonderful. So so long, toned muscle and straight.

He never wants Sam to see his fucking bandy legs, but this doesn't stop him thinking about Sam planting soft kisses on his inner thigh....

Dean hates to see Sam sad.

The miserable look on his wonderful face, tears in his hazel eyes.

Sometimes its too much for Dean to bear, so he leaves, hits a bar and doesn't come back until Sam is asleep.

Other times he can't help but wrap his arms around his brother and pull him close. He holds Sam tightly, knowing that he will have to let go eventually but never wanting to.

Then there are the times that Dean lies in bed thinking that there is no way in hell he should be having these thoughts about his baby brother.

He rips himself apart inside, trying to tear out these feelings.

Thankfully, when he is in one of these moods Sam leaves him alone.

He waits until Sam is asleep before he lets the tears fall.

 

Yes, Dean is in love with Sam, but Sam doesn't notice.

 


End file.
